


Witching Hour Comes Around Midnight

by strawberrylace



Series: Scary Tales from High Green Sheffield [4]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Dark Comedy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: As the Sexy Six try to go on living normal lives, they're pulled right back in when a coven comes into town





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So long story short, I was writing a different piece for this series. It sucked, so I deleted it. Anyway, I hop you guys like this one. Please leave feedback, I greatly appreciate it!

In the months that had passed since the last misadventures of the Sexy Six, the heroes had gone out quietly into the night, living their lives with more normalcy as possible. Considering all that had happened in the woods, it was best that the six of them get away from anything supernatural. All it seemed to do was cause them nothing but trouble.

The first order of business was to sell the Devil’s Macarena. The pride and joy that was Alex, Jamie, Matt, and Nick’s was closing their doors once and for all. The thought of coming into their business made their stomachs turn, given with what they had witnessed in those woods, those lives that were lost in the cabin. 

“It just doesn’t seem right to have this business anymore,” said Jamie. “Perhaps if we can sell it, we can figure out a better business to go into.” 

“What business could we possibly go into?” asked Alex. “More importantly, who would even buy this business?” 

“We’ll figure something out once we sell it,” Nick reassured. “Whatever we make from selling everything, we can divvy it up and save it for our next business venture. Who wouldn’t want to take advantage of the last days of the Devil’s Macarena?” 

Apparently, no one wanted to take advantage. It wasn’t because the citizens of High Green, Sheffield wanted this store to close. They were well aware of the gruesome horrors that occurred in the woods and, quite frankly, the thought of walking into that store creeped out a lot of their once loyal customers. Selling all of their merchandise proved to be a difficult task, with the four just barely making enough money to sell their store. 

As for their hematologist friends, Josh and Miles, their jobs were put in jeopardy upon their return to St. George’s. There was talk among their colleagues, specifically heinous rumors regarding what happened in the woods. They continued to work on their research but they knew they had to step down from their positions once the semester was over, taking their work elsewhere. 

Of course, not everything was going south with the Sexy Six. Amidst all the drama that was going on with their lives, Miles and Alex got married. There was no pomp and big elaborate show made of their engagement. Miles and Alex knew that things were going in a different direction in their working lives and the love seemed to be the one thing keeping afloat. It was Miles’ idea they get married. 

“Obviously I want to marry you,” said Alex when Miles announced this to him. “But is now the best time with me out of work and you finishing off your time at St. George’s? We wouldn’t have the money to afford a wedding then!” 

“We don’t need a big, fancy wedding,” said Miles. “We just need the ones we love surrounding us, a nice place to go get wed and then another place to go party! I just want to marry my best friend.” 

It was around Christmastime Miles and Alex got married. By then, the Devil’s Macarena had been sold and turned into a mom and pop Greek restaurant, while Miles and Josh finished their time at St. George’s. It was a small affair, featuring just friends and immediate family in a courthouse, just outside of Sheffield. Alex wore a mustard suit, while Miles wore a light blue suit. There was no wedding party, just their four friends who stood as witnesses with Miles and Alex’s families. 

The reception was held at the Fire and the Thud, which was much larger than the wedding, as it was celebrated with the bar patrons. At this point, everyone had long forgotten what had happened to the Sexy Six in those woods. In fact, they kind of were just a group of guys at this point, with no supernatural ties binding them at the moment. Some of the lads wondered if this was the end of an era. 

“Perhaps it is,” Nick surprisingly agreed. “With no shop and no more ghouls, what do you suppose the next chapter is in our lives?” 

It was a question that plagued the six deeply. They all sold their respective homes and decided to live in a big townhome while everyone tried to find employment elsewhere. The only thing everyone was good at was defeating supernatural creatures and, to a lesser degree, dealing with blood. What was this next chapter in their lives going to be about? 

“Finding a job,” Matt huffed. “And if that doesn’t work, we’ll just become hookers.” 

“For the umpteenth time,” Jamie rolled his eyes. “We’re not becoming prostitutes!” 

“I’m not opposed to it..,” Josh said quietly. 

Everyone narrowed their eyes at Josh, not surprised by this admission. 

“Well, hopefully we all find something soon,” Miles sighed. “I can’t stand another day sitting around and watching reruns of Cheaters…” 

“We’re all gonna find something,” said Alex, looking back at his new husband. “Dunno when that will be but I think we’ll find something and it’s gonna change our lives. This next chapter will change us.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten months later, the Sexy Six were off doing their own things now. After many years of writing, Alex had finally published his first book of original essays and poems. It received wide acclaim, from peers and critics alike, who praised his work for being so thoughtful and pensive. When he wasn’t writing, Alex was enjoying his wedded bliss with Miles. 

Alex and Miles had come into their own as newlyweds. While Alex wrote, Miles found work at a hematologist oncology private practice with Josh in Grenoside. To be close to work and friends, Miles and Alex bought a home in Grenoside, a two story with 3 bedrooms and two baths. When they weren’t working, the newlyweds were taking weekend vacations to Scotland, going to the farmers market, hosting dinner parties, and having sex. Lots and lots of sex. 

While his partner was enjoying married life, Josh was having fun with bachelor life. He, Jamie, Matt, and Nick shared a townhome in High Green. After the Devil’s Macarena closed down, Jamie, Matt, and Nick wanted to go into a new business venture. They realized that while doing odd jobs in between was nice, it wasn’t enough to make rent each month. They were worried that Josh was going to throw the three of them out. It wasn’t until after Alex and Miles’ wedding that their worries seemed to be over. The owner of their favorite pub, the Fire and the Thud, was looking to retire and wanted to sell the place. The three of them jumped at the opportunity to buy the pub from him. 

“You want to buy it?” he asked. “If you’re sure, take it! But it’s going to cost you a pretty penny.” 

That pretty penny ended up being almost all of Jamie, Matt, and Nick’s savings combined. It took a serious blow on what little they were able to afford for rent, taking out a loan from Josh. 

“We’ll pay you back,” said Nick. “It’s going to take us some time, probably more time than we want but we’ll pay you back.” 

“I trust you guys,” said Josh, writing up the check. “I wouldn’t loan my money to anyone and I know you guys will pay me back.” 

After months of trying to get a liquor license and renovations, the Fire and the Thud was reopen for business. At first, the regular patrons weren’t sure what to make of the new ownership and the Southern Gothic theme. But they liked that Jamie, Matt, and Nick were more involved with the pub than the previous owner. They were doing everything from serving drinks, making the food, cleaning, and everything in between. To the regulars, it kept them coming back and soon their business was booming. 

Now that everyone was off doing their own thing, the Sexy Six seemed to be a memory. Sure, they all saw each other practically every day but no one really brought up the Sexy Six, especially after what happened in the woods. It wasn’t until one night in October when the six of them were at the Fire and the Thud. Jamie, Matt, and Nick weren’t working that evening and they were joined by Alex, Josh, and Miles. 

“Business is really booming lads,” Alex noted, looking around at the patrons. “Thought we wouldn’t get a table tonight.” 

“For you guys,” Matt chuckled. “You’ll always have a table. After all, you’re our number one customers!” 

“Not to mention, part of the deal was to make sure Josh always had a table,” Jamie noted. “Since, you know, we owe him our lives practically.” 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Josh corrected, sipping on his pint. “Listen, I knew you guys would pay me back and you paid with interest. It’s all good now.” 

“Really?” asked Nick. 

“No. You guys left the kitchen a mess and I sure as hell am not cleaning that shit up. Don’t forget the dishes when we get home.” 

“Ugh.” 

“Al, have you written anything today?” Matt asked. 

“Um..well…” Alex paused. He hadn’t written all day today. 

Actually, he hadn’t written in a month. His publisher had been pressuring him to come up with a new book of original work but lately, Alex had been so uninspired to write anything. He’d been telling Miles that he was working on some essays but in reality, while Miles was at the private practice, Alex was rewatching Breaking Bad and The Wire. He hoped his favorite shows would give him some inspiration. Unfortunately, it just made him watch more and more television, thus leaving his writing untouched. 

“A little bit,” Alex lied. “Just some scribbles here and there but not much.” 

“When are you going to show me your writing?” Miles nudged. “You’ve been writing so much, what’s in that pretty little head of yours?” 

“When it’s ready I’ll show you. It’s not ready for everyone to see just yet.” 

“Guys, you know what I miss?” Matt asked. 

“The store?” asked Jamie. 

“No, well, kind of, but I miss the Sexy Six.” 

“But…we’re all here,” said Miles, confused. 

“That’s not what I mean. I mean, yes, we’re all here together but I miss those crazy adventures that we went on. You know, fighting off zombies, defeating a crazy vampire cult…” 

“Even our trip in the woods?” asked Josh. “You miss THAT?” 

“Okay, the trip in the woods I could live without, but the point is we had a good thing going with being zombie and vampire slayers! Defenders of all things supernatural!” 

“You lost your foot when you were a zombie!” Nick pointed out. 

Matt shrugged. “Hasn’t stopped me with living life.” 

“Alex almost died when he was a vampire!” Miles cried. 

“But we saved him!” 

“People died in those woods!” Jamie argued. 

Matt grew quiet, thinking about his ex-girlfriend he cut up in the cabin, along with the others who didn’t make it out. 

“So we had some bumps along the way,” Matt agreed, “But you all can’t possibly tell me that the Sexy Six wasn’t one of the best things that happened to us!” 

“We could’ve died that night!!” Alex argued. “We all had to go to the hospital and the doctors didn’t believe that Nick was possessed by a demon! We’re lucky that no one pressed charges against what happened in those woods!” 

“To be fair, there’s like literally nothing left of that cabin and anything in those woods..,” Matt said quietly. “I mean, Josh and I checked them after we were discharged and…” 

“That’s not the point, Matt!” Jamie slammed his fist on the table. “The point is, we took it too far that time and it left a lot of damage. Innocent people died that night and to continue on with this…it wouldn’t be right.” 

“Can we just let it go then?” asked Alex. “Besides, I gotta go now. I was gonna try to write something tonight. Miles, you coming?” 

“Yeah, give me a minute,” said Miles, chugging the rest of his pint. “Guys, we’ll see you later. Josh, I’ll see you in the office tomorrow?” 

“Take it easy,” said Josh. 

“Now that you mention it,” said Nick. “I think Jamie and I are gonna head out. We’ll clean up the kitchen at home. Matt, Josh, are you guys coming?” 

“I think we’ll stick around here a bit longer,” said Matt. “I want to check on something at the pub. I’ll meet you at home.” 

“Cool, just don’t be long,” said Jamie. 

After the four of them left the pub, Josh and Matt sat at their table, slowly sipping their pints and enjoying the quiet. 

“Can I say something?” asked Josh. 

“Are you gonna remind me of everything that was wrong with the Sexy Six also?” asked Matt gruffly. 

“No. I don’t think there was anything wrong with the Sexy Six.” 

Matt’s ears perked up, pushing his pint away. 

“Look, what happened was horrible. You lost your ex and I lost my friends. You want to know the real reason as to why I asked you to come with me to those woods when we got discharged from the hospital?” 

“To hide the evidence in case we got arrested for killing deadites?” 

“Not really, but I wanted to go back there to get some closure. Give my friends the proper burial they wouldn’t have back at home. I mean, there wasn’t anything left except for ashes but I wanted them to know that I didn’t forget them. Just like you didn’t forget about Bianca, right?” 

It was a strange day, driving out to those woods after their stint in the hospital. Josh and Matt were quiet the whole ride over. By then, the bridge had been fixed but all the damage was still in those woods. There was little left of the cabin after that fire and all the blood had turned into a murky mud. There, they scoured the woods to find what was left of those who perished. Josh and Matt collected all the ashes and put them in vases, placing them in the center of where the cabin used to stand. After saying a few words, the two of them quietly left the woods one last time. It was strange day but it was the closure that Matt and Josh needed and they hoped everyone was now resting in peace. 

“She’s finally resting easy and that’s what matters,” said Matt. “We gave them a proper burial and that’s what they would’ve wanted after being possessed by demons.” 

“To those who didn’t make it,” Josh raised his glass. 

“RIP,” Matt nodded, clinking his glass. 

They swallowed down the last of their pint and left their money for the waitress. They stepped outside the pub to have a long drag. It was chilly out and now it was starting to feel like fall. Matt and Josh huddled together sharing the lighter as they smoked their organic cigarettes. Josh noticed a girl with short pink hair standing over in the far corner of the pub talking to someone. Matt looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. 

“Go over there,” Matt whispered. “She might be into you.” 

Josh looked over at the pink haired girl and then back at Matt. 

“I don’t know...,” Josh hesitated. “It’s been ages since I’ve been out with a girl.” 

“Josh, no offense but you gotta get back on that horse. I know that your dating life has been less than…stellar.” 

Josh and Matt were now the only single guys in the Sexy Six. With Alex and Miles married and Jamie and Nick dating, there were a lot more couple activities the two couples were doing, leaving Josh and Matt in the dust. They had tried to get back in the dating scene but it proved to be quite fruitless, considering what their hobbies were. 

“Oh sure,” said Josh sarcastically. “I’m sure every woman is dying to go out with a guy who works with blood AND kill deadites. No woman wants to hear about that time I took on a horde of zombies with a chainsaw.” 

“Maybe women like that!” 

“This is why we’re never going to get laid for the rest of our lives. We’re freaks and we know it.” 

Matt shrugged. “Meh, I could live with that.” 

“Excuse me,” someone tapped on Josh’s shoulder. Josh turned and there were two young women standing behind him. One of them was the girl with short pink hair and the other had longish black hair. Both were dressed in long black dresses. 

“Hey,” said the girl with the pink hair. “You have a lighter? Mine gave out and my friend doesn’t have one.” 

“Sure,” said Josh. 

As Josh was lighting her cigarette, Matt looked over at the girl with the longish black hair. She stared him down and smirked. 

“This place any good?” the pink haired girl asked, pointing to the pub behind her. Josh noticed she had a hint of a southern drawl. 

“Real good,” said Matt. “I personally know two out of the three owners. Top notch lads, if you ask me.” 

“And who is the third guy?” asked the girl with the longish black hair. 

“You’re looking at him.” 

“You own this place too? Wouldn’t have pegged you as the type…” 

“What type do you have me pegged as?” 

“A working stiff with a 9 to 5 job bored out of his mind.” 

“My hours are noon to midnight on a regular day but I work hard for the money. Someone’s gotta pay the rent.” 

“Nothing wrong with that.” 

“I’m Louise,” the pink haired girl introduced herself. “And this is Breana.” 

“Josh,” he introduced himself. “This is Matt. He co-owns this awesome pub called Fire and the Thud. We practically live there if you’re ever looking for a good drink and you like a cool theme. We call it Southern Gothic.” 

“It’s got that weird ambiance to it, like ghosts used to be there or something,” said Matt. “We like weird stuff.” 

“Oh, kinda like in in the Bayou?” asked Louise, her southern drawl more prominent. 

“You’re into that stuff?” Josh raised his eyebrow. 

“Sure, the stranger the better,” Breana smiled. “We’ve always been drawn to other worldly things. The world is a peculiar place and we’re always looking for those that aren’t as normal.” 

Josh and Matt slowly looked at one another, the words coming out of Breana’s mouth sending shivers down their spines. 

“Thanks for the lighter by the way,” said Louise. “You care to join us for some drinks inside?” 

“As tempting as that is,” said Josh. “Sadly, I need to be in the office early. Will you ladies be around the area?” 

“We’ll be around,” Breana smiled. “Hopefully we’ll be seeing more of you guys tomorrow night before the witching hour.” 

“What’s the witching hour?” asked Matt. 

Before the ladies walked in the pub, the ladies turned and gave them a devilish grin. “Haven’t you heard? Witching hour comes around midnight!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated as always!

“What’s a witching hour?” Matt asked Jamie and Nick. The three of them were cleaning the pub before they opened their doors. It was Tuesday in the midmorning and there were tables and floors that had to be cleaned. While Jamie and Nick cleaned tables, Matt pushed the broom lazily, thinking about the girls he met last night outside the pub. “Is witching hour a real thing?” 

“Witches as in Salem witches?” asked Nick. “Never heard of such an expression.” 

“Is that why you and Josh came home so late last night? Witches captured you and put you under their spell?” Jamie asked jokingly. 

“I met a girl last night,” said Matt quietly. 

“Good for you!” Nick smiled. “Glad you’re putting yourself out there again. Considering everything that happened to Bianca, I think it’s been enough time.” 

“What’s this bird’s name?” asked Jamie. 

“Breana. Hails from America. Came by the pub last night with her friend Louise,” Matt answered. 

“Okay, that’s great! And?” 

“And what?” 

“Did you get a number, yes or no?” 

“Well, no, you see, she…uh, well…” 

“You wanker! Why the bloody hell didn’t you get her number when you had the chance?” 

“Cause she’ll be back tomorrow with her friend!” 

“But what if they don’t come back tomorrow?” asked Nick. “What if they didn’t like it here last night?” 

“Nick, how can you say that?” Matt looked at him dumbfound. “We CO-OWN this place!” 

“Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and we can’t please everyone.” 

Jamie nodded his head in agreement. 

“Look, I know she’s gonna come back. She has to!” Matt said. “If Louise comes back with Breana, it’ll be great for Josh and me, you’ll see.” 

“So Louise is Josh’s girl?” asked Jamie. “Does he have her number?” 

“No.” 

Jamie and Nick shook their heads in unison, disappointed in their single friend. 

“You two are so terrible at this,” Jamie mumbled

“Well, excuse us for being so bad at dating!” Matt retorted. “I can’t find love magically like the lot of you! Look at you just being all love dovey and I have to worry if the next bird is going to live!” 

“Jamie, give him a break,” said Nick. “He and Josh can’t find love as easily as the rest of us can.” 

“Don’t remind me!” Matt shouted, storming out of the room and locking himself in the bathroom.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere, Miles and Josh were out on their lunch break somewhere in Yorkshire at a Greek restaurant. It was a crazy day for the two of them, as they had met with a 25-year-old woman with a routine check-up for sickle cell anemia and had countless of forms to fill out and conference calls to make with other hematologists in the Yorkshire area regarding a new clinical trial that was still in the early stages of testing. 

“If it’s so safe, how come these clinical tests are still in beta?” Miles sighed, in between sips of his water. “We’re wasting money on these tests that show no results to what we could be doing with the methods that make most sense to us now.” 

“Technology and medicine work hand in hand,” said Josh, sifting through his meal. “Every clinical trial is going to have its kinks but I feel this is the way to go if we’re to advance with getting more accurate results when it comes to studying white blood cells. Say what you will, but I’m not too worried about all this.” 

“At least you’re calm about this. Maybe I’m just over-worrying all this.” 

“Usually you do. Look at you, Kane. Some things never change.” 

Miles smirked, knowing that the only person who really knew him, besides Alex, was Josh. He couldn’t imagine a life without him. Josh was his work husband and to have to work with anyone else, Miles couldn’t picture it. 

“I guess only the places change for us,” shrugged Miles. “Though, I do miss the hospital sometimes.” 

“I miss it too but this is good for us,” Josh smiled sheepishly. “We couldn’t stay there forever and we get to do more work in a private practice. Plus, the work wasn’t pulling it for us.” 

“True, it was time for a change. Not just with what happened in the woods either. I guess we go where there’s better work. Unless Alex ever wanted to move elsewhere for work, I guess I’ll pack my bags with him.” 

“You can’t leave me! It’s bad enough I don’t have a whole lot going on now!” 

Miles scrunched his face. “Sheesh, you really do need to get yourself a bird. You live a pretty pathetic life.” 

Josh looked at Miles with great offense, wondering if this was a joke or if Miles was being serious. 

“Josh, all you do is go to work and then go to the pub. Man can’t live like that, you know? You need at least get yourself some hobby if not a girlfriend. You and Matt both. How do the two of you live like that?” 

“I’ll have you know,” Josh interrupted. “Matt and I live normal exciting lives. In fact, I met someone last night!” 

Miles’ eyes widened at the entrée and Josh’s news. “Oh, do tell…” 

“I met this girl outside the pub last night with pink hair. Her name was Louise and something about her was just…” 

“Different?” 

“Unusual, to be exact. Her and her friend Breana.” 

“There were two?” 

“Yeah, Matt and I were talking to them last night after you guys left for a bit.” 

“Oh, and what else?” 

“Uh…not much else happened after that. Just talking.” 

“No number or anything?” 

“We didn’t talk a whole lot and I don’t know…I told you before, I’m not sure what to think of this girl.” 

“You think she’ll be back at the pub tonight? I need to decide for meself.” 

“I doubt it. These girls were just passing through and I’m sure they’ve got better places to go than stick around in Sheffield. Hey, have you ever heard of this expression, ‘Witching hour comes around midnight’? One of them said it last night and I’d never heard of it.” 

Miles blinked. “Maybe they’re witches?” 

Josh snorted. “Right! Witches aren’t real.”

“I dunno mate, we’ve dealt with some crazy shit before. Wouldn’t surprise me if something wicked was around these neck of the woods.” 

“Could there be though?” 

“You never know. Maybe they want to pull us back into our crazy lives again.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night, the Sexy Six were back in their usual booth at the Fire and the Thud, conversing over pints with fish and chips. As the other four were talking animatedly about their couple plans (a party they were going to), Matt and Josh glanced back at the entrance, hoping they would see the girls walk through. They tried not to make it too obvious or eager but each time they saw the door open, their hearts sank a little. Josh wondered if they really did move on to the next place. Nobody would really stick around in Sheffield and who would if they were tourists? Perhaps they went off to London to a better pub. 

“If you guys want to leave, we’re okay with that,” said Alex, eyeing Josh and Matt curiously. “You look out of it.” 

“Leave them be,” said Miles. “They’re probably just waiting for them to come back to the pub.” 

“Who are they waiting for?” 

“Their giiiiiiiiiiirlfriends,” Nick teased, nudging Matt in the arm. 

Matt looked over at Nick and Jamie, who were now both snickering at him, and scowled. “She’s not my girlfriend,” Matt gritted his teeth. 

“Well, not with that attitude!” Miles chimed in. “I’m sure they’ll be back.” 

“What makes you so sure?” asked Josh. “For all we know, we probably both blew our shot!” 

“Don’t think so negatively!” 

“Josh is right,” Matt agreed. “We’re so out of the game, we’re better off on the bleachers, watching others find happiness. Tis alright though. Some of us are just not meant to be, ya know?” 

Josh turned his head around one last time. Just then, he saw a young woman with a shock of pink hair walk through the doors along with three other tall, statuesque women. Louise and Breana were back from the night before, joined by two more friends. Josh noticed they were all dressed similar, wearing long, dark, flowy dresses that made them look like they were floating across the room, like dark angels. 

The four took a seat at the table across the room. Josh watched Louise take her seat, laughing at a joke the redhead told. She didn’t see Josh, as she was busy chatting away with her friends. Meanwhile, he was so captivated by her beauty that he didn’t notice that Nick and Jamie were stealing his crisps from his plate. It wasn’t until Josh reached over and almost knocked his water over. 

“Sheesh Josh,” tsked Jamie. “Could ya be more careful with that? Nearly wet me sandwich!” 

“Sorry,” Josh mumbled, not noticing half his chips had gone missing. “Was an accident.” 

Matt nudged Josh, noticing the table across the way. At first, Matt and Josh stared blankly at one another, wondering if they should make their way over there. While Louise was talking to the redhead, it was Breana who had noticed Matt was over there, giving him a knowing smile. Matt smiled back and then looked to Josh, as if asking for silent approval.   
They nodded in agreement with one another as they got up from their seats. 

“If you don’t mind,” Matt excused himself. “Josh and I have some business to attend to…over there. Away from the lot…so bye.” 

The others looked at Josh and Matt quizzically as they strolled over to the table from across. In his head, Josh told himself to play it cool over and over again. He got so caught up in his own advice that he nearly walked right into the empty table over. The girls saw this and giggled amongst themselves as Matt rolled his eyes. 

“Ladies,” Matt proudly introduced himself to the table, puffing out his chest. 

They stared at Matt as he tried to appear macho, while Josh was waiting for him to take the lead. It turned out there was no game plan and soon Josh felt foolish just standing there and wondered if his friends were watching this disaster unfold. 

“What are you playing at?” Breana asked, eyebrow arched as she sipped her ale. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Matt asked, chest still puffed out. 

“No, you look rather ridiculous. Some girls want that, yes. But no, please stop trying to claim some form of dominance. You look stupid.” 

Matt took a heavy breath of relief. He did feel quite stupid, admittedly, and perhaps next time he should err on the side of caution when taking advice from Nick when it comes to attracting the opposite sex. 

“What a pleasant surprise to see you two!” Louise smiled, looking at Josh. “Long time no see.” 

“Yeah, has it only been a moon ago?” asked Josh, not sure what he was trying to make with his joke. 

Louise laughed. “It hasn’t been too long then, I see. We brought our friends over to see the place for themselves!” The redhead and the other brunette waved hello to Matt and   
Josh. “We sang nothing but the praises and felt they needed to come here tonight. We were hoping you two would be here also.” 

“Well, you know,” Josh looked down at the ground, trying to think of something witty to say. “We practically live here!” 

The other girls laughed. “Well, this is Florence,” said Breana, pointing at the redhead, “and this is Alexa,” as she pointed at the other brunette. “We’re staying with them for the time being in Yorkshire to get away from London.” 

“London is just too much sometimes,” said Florence, in a soft voice. “It’s nice to get away from there and just kind of go under the radar.” 

“Yeah, it can get to be a bit much at times,” Josh agreed. 

“Are you the owner of this pub?” Alexa asked Matt. 

“Co-owner,” Matt gently corrected her. “It’s between me and two other mates. We just bought it not too long ago.” 

“I quite like this theme in here,” Alexa observed, looking around. “It’s almost like a supernatural feel meets the South, but in Yorkshire. Who would’ve thought?” 

“Not everyone is into it but,” Matt shrugged his shoulders, thinking back to when he, Jamie and Nick got rid of all the old decorations when they first bought the Fire and the Thud and replacing it with animal skeletons. 

“I quite like it!” Alexa smiled, turning to Florence, “Maybe we can have the others come for-” 

“Shh, tis not the hour to discuss those matters,” Florence hushed her, looking back up at Josh and Matt. 

“It’s okay,” Louise murmured in Florence’s ear. “I think these guys are okay.” 

Florence whispered something in Louise’s ear to which she nodded, a tight smile formed on Louise’s lips. Florence looked back up at Josh and Matt, looking them closely as she swallowed the last drop of her beer. 

“We must be going,” Florence excused herself, leaving some bills on the table. 

“It was wonderful to meet you both!” said Alexa excitedly. “I hope we’ll see you two real soon!” 

Louise and Breana waited until Florence and Alexa were gone before they turned to Josh and Matt. 

“They seem nice,” Josh commented. “So you’re staying in the area?” 

“Yeah, they have a nice woodsy area way out yonder that we’ll be heading out to in a couple of days. I think you guys should come along if you’d like. Bring your friends if you’d like.” 

“Oh,” Josh hesitated, thinking about the last time he went out to the woods with some friends. “We would, I mean, but…” 

“Our friends are all allergic to the woods,” Matt blurted out loud. 

Josh groaned as Breana and Louise looked at him confused. It could’ve been worse, Josh thought to himself. At least he didn’t say the last time they were in the woods, they had to chop up a bunch of their friends and burn down a cabin. 

“Well, they don’t have to come then,” Breana shrugged. “You two should come though, if Florence gives us the okay,” she looked over at Louise. 

“She’ll give them the okay to come,” said Louise with a wink. “In the meantime, we must be going. We’ve got places to go and people to see.” 

“People to see?” asked Josh, with a tinge of jealousy. 

“Well, did you really think you’re the only good looking ginger I’m seeing tonight?” asked Louise slyly, as she walked away. 

Josh was not going to screw this up again tonight. No, and there was no way in hell that there were any other good looking gingers around, unless she meant Florence. 

“Louise, wait!” 

Josh ran after her outside the pub and stopped her before she could meet up with Florence and Alexa. 

“Listen, I like you and you seem like a cool girl. Do you think you’d want to go out with me sometime?” 

Louise smirked. “Well, now I was worried you weren’t going to ask me tonight! Sure, I’ll give you my number.” Out of her pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper and slipped it into Josh’s hand. “Hopefully we can do something real soon. You seem like a great guy.” 

Josh smiled. “Can I ask you something else?” 

“What’s that?” Florence and Alexa were waiting impatiently for her now that Breana had just joined the others. 

“What did you mean by ‘witching hour comes around midnight’? Is that some sort of folklore?” 

Louise laughed high and mightily. “Oh sweet Josh, clearly you have things to learn about me. In time, you’ll figure it out.” 

Josh was now more confused than ever. Louise waved goodbye as she walked away to join the others. Right as they were leaving, Florence turned her back one last time, looking at Josh with cold, dead eyes. He felt a bitter breeze brush him and when he looked back at the girls, they had disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this part a long time ago, nearly forgetting about it. I thought about going ahead and scrapping it altogether but then I figured I would still publish it, to see if anyone had any input on whether or not this should be expanded on or if I should just write an entirely new chapter. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated and I thank you all for your patience with me on this story.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Edit: So I have published the full chapter 3 as was originally planned. I hope you all enjoy this extended chapter! Please leave any feedback and thank you!!

“Matt, I need you to hear me out when I tell you this,” Josh announced the next morning at breakfast. “This is going to sound really crazy but you have to level with me when I say this.” 

Matt furrowed his brow as he served Josh his scrambled eggs and bacon. “Is this going to be like that discovery you made about the vampires?” 

Josh paused for a moment and nodded. “Actually this is probably exactly like that time I figured out vampires existed.” 

“Oh dear god.” 

“I think they’re witches.” 

Matt stopped in his tracks as he went grab a couple of glasses for him and Josh. He turned to Josh first and then looked around the kitchen. He knew no one else was home except for the two of them but still. He brought over the glasses along with the orange and sat down next to Josh. 

“Oh my god, thank god I’m not the only one thinking it,” Matt sighed. 

“You thought it too?” Josh was surprised. 

“Yesterday morning, actually! I was talking to Jamie and Nick about that ‘witching hour comes around midnight’ sorta thing and they thought I was mental. I didn’t think it a whole lot last night though. Maybe it was ‘cause Breana and I were actually having a good laugh last night. Got her numba last night so gonna see about giving her a ring later.” 

“You got her number?” 

“Course! Why, didn’t Louise give you hers? Did she say something to you last night?” 

“No, she was happy to go out with me. It was just what she said before I left. I asked her about what she said the other night and she kind of laughed it off. As if I was supposed to know what it meant.” 

“Did she tell you what it meant?” 

“No, she said I’ll figure it out in time. Like, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“So based on that, you think they’re witches?” 

“Not just that even. I mean, did you see the way those girls walked in last night? Did you get the feeling that the way they came in though…it was almost as if…?” 

“They tried to put a charm on us? Not just us, mate, but you could see some of the patrons were kind of bewildered by their auras.” 

“As if they were trying enchant us all…?” 

“Good question.” 

Josh and Matt sat in silence, wondering about the crazy theory they had just deducted. It could be just a coincidence that these lovely ladies happened to look fetching last night but at the same time, why would Louise and Breana be so willing to divulge in such a secret? There had to be some knowledge in them that they knew Matt and Josh were dabblers in the supernatural world. Perhaps that was why they were willing to let them into their world? Josh finished his breakfast and spoke up. 

“But what does Florence think of this?” 

“Florence?” asked Matt. “The redhead?” 

“She’s probably their leader or some sort. She definitely had some sort of authority figure to her. Plus, she looked at me funny last night.” 

“She probably wanted to make sure you weren’t some creep trying to get into her friend’s pants or something,” Matt shrugged. “But you know something else though?” 

“What’s that?” 

“The other girl with them? Alexa? I think I remember her from somewhere.” 

“Yeah?” 

“She and Alex used to date ages ago but she kinda went off to New York after they broke up. Hadn’t heard from her in ages and the girl last night looked an awful lot like the Alexa I knew.” 

“You sure it wasn’t just someone who looked like your old friend? I mean, how come Alex didn’t see her when she came in? Maybe she’s completely changed so much so that you’re thinking it was her just now.” 

“Nah, you can’t forget a face like that. But she had a lot of vibrancy in her eyes. Not like the Alexa I knew.” 

“Huh.” 

“But you could be right. It could be someone else I’m thinking of. Besides, if she knew it was me, she would’ve recognized me right away, right?” 

Josh didn’t know, as he had never met Alexa prior. He didn’t know why all of this was going on now. They sat quietly again, pondering about their new knowledge on these witches and whether it was wise to even utilize at this point. 

“It’s all bizarre,” said Josh, taking his plate up to the sink. “I mean, think about it, witches in Sheffield? What could those girls really be doing here?” 

“If a hookup is all these girls want from us, so be it,” said Matt, clearing off the table. “Besides, what harm could come from going out with these girls anyway?” 

“If we break their hearts, we could get turned into toads,” Josh scoffed. 

“Yeah, well, they don’t know I used to be a zombie so the joke is on them!”  
Josh shook his head. 

“Look, I believe you,” Matt sighed. “But for now, we should try to forget it until we get to know them a bit better. Maybe they’re the good kind of witches who help us get our own places so we don’t have to feel awkward when our roommates want to have couple’s dinners at our place.” 

“Oh sure, I’ll be sure to ask Louise if there’s some sort of charm next time I see her!” 

“Really?” 

“No Matt! Oh my god, at this rate, I think we’ll both be turned into toads before we ever go back out on another date again...”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So when are ya gonna do it?” Alex asked, sipping his latte.  
Matt swirled the teaspoon in his black coffee around, watching the little tornado form inside his cup. Jamie and Nick were busy with the pub and Alex was getting off from a meeting with his publisher so he suggested that the two of them go and grab some coffee, just to shoot the shoot like old times. It had been a while since just the two of them had hung out with each other. Alex had a lot on his mind, especially after his meeting, and Matt could use an outside perspective on dating that wasn’t from his co-owners.

“When are ya gonna call this bird?” Alex repeated. 

“Soon,” Matt replied. “I need the right thing to say and the right time. Fortunately for me, any time is the right time.” 

“Well, that’s the spirit!” Alex smiled. “Do you know what to say?” 

“That’s the problem. Haven’t the faintest clue.” 

Alex’s smile faded. “Haven’t the faintest clue? It’s simple, isn’t it?” 

“Easy for you to say!” Matt scoffed. “You were a vampire when that happened with you and Miles. Of course Miles wasn’t gonna turn down a date from a sexy vampire, even if it would’ve been life-threatening.” 

“Matt, it’s simple. Just ask her if she wants to grab dinner sometime. Isn’t that easy?” 

“What if she was under some sort of drunken spell and has no recollection of me if I call her and ask her out?” 

Alex chuckled. “You’re fretting over nothing. I think you’ve got this! Certainly has a great deal of interest in you, so what’s really stopping you?” 

Matt shrugged his shoulders. “Too good to be true. Hey do you remember Alexa from way back in the day?” 

Alex’s eyes widened at the mention of the name. “Oh boy,” he sighed. “Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in ages. Thought I was gonna marry her then but she wanted more and I couldn’t give that to her here so she packed up for New York. Still think of how she’s doing and whether or not she’ll ever be back on the telly.”

Alex heaved a heavy sigh, thinking back on his first love. Matt remembered it all too well. He really was going to marry her but before the zombie breakout and all the other Sexy Six madness, he was just a struggling writer trying to make ends meet and Alexa didn’t think their relationship was going anywhere if she stayed with him. So she took a television job in New York and left him. It was heartbreaking to see her leave and Alex hadn’t thought of her up until now. He finished up his latte and took out a cigarette from his jean pocket, American Spirit. He lit it up and took a long drag. Snapping out of his thought, he smiled and asked, “Why, what’s the story, morning glory?” 

“Last night, I think she was with Breana and those girls. Didn’t you recognize her from across the room?” 

“Nope, can’t say I took a good look at them. Though I find that hard to believe that she would be back. If she were back in town, she’d be back in London or some fashionable city by now.” 

“That’s what I thought too but I didn’t think about it until this morning when I was introduced and now it’s hitting me that maybe she’s back.” 

“If you think she’s back, why didn’t she come over and say hello to us?” Alex took another drag. “She used to be family for all you guys.” 

“Who knows,” Matt shrugged. “Maybe I am just imagining her. Do you believe in witches?” 

“Oh geez,” Alex groaned. “Don’t tell me you’re missing our good old days of demon hunting and vampire slaying. I thought we had an agreement that we were over those days once and for all.” 

“I’m just asking a question. Do you believe witches exist?” 

“Sure they’re real. But they’re probably well hidden from society and such since they still fear towns would burn them at the stake. Have you fallen for a witch and have been enchanted by her charms?” 

“Yes and no.” Matt took a deep breath before he could explain himself further. “No, I haven’t been charmed but, yes, I really think that Breana and those girls last night were witches. And come to think of it, the reason why I didn’t recognize Alexa at first was because she’s probably turned into a witch herself and she’s given herself the power to appear as herself but no one would know that’s her. Anyway, that’s why I’m really afraid to call Breana and ask her out in case I say the wrong thing and I get turned into a toad.” 

The cigarette dropped from Alex’s lips as he sat there with his jaw dropped, trying to comprehend what in blazes Matt was talking about. Alex couldn’t begin to fathom how Matt could come up with such an absurd theory. Now this was a conspiracy theory on Nick’s level. He assumed that’s where Matt got this idea from. He stared at Matt, dumbfounded, for a few moments and then his mouth slowly turned into a smile as he burst into a loud laughter. Matt sat there as he listened to Alex laugh at his preposterous witch theory, realizing that everything that he told him makes absolutely no sense. No one would believe this except Josh and maybe Nick. Why did he think Alex would buy into this? 

Alex gave himself a moment before he could recollect himself from laughing so much. “You really don’t think that, do you?”

“Josh is on the same page as me,” Matt replied. 

“Oh no,” Alex groaned. “Look, if she were a witch, if her friends were witches, just don’t do anything to screw a potential relationship up. You need this after the hell you’ve been through.” 

“So now you believe they could be witches?” Matt raised his eyebrow. 

“I will neither confirm nor deny anything until you are in real imminent danger, you hear? Can’t be going around crying wolf when we’re all trying to lead normal lives, you know?” 

“Really? And how’s that second book coming along?” 

Alex looked down at his fingernails, wishing he could avoid the topic. “Could be better,” he mumbled, not looking Matt in the eye. 

“Well, maybe that could be your next story suppose I am right,” said Matt, taking one last sip of his coffee. “Witches.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! I promise that the next one will feature more of the (former) Sexy Six members. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!

Josh had trouble focusing at work all day. Every now and then, he’d be thinking of Louise, her vibrant pink hair and that adorable smile of hers. Everything about Louise was bewitching and Miles couldn’t figure out why Josh was so distracted all day. He tried to be easy-going about it but when it came to a patient in which Josh gave the wrong diagnosis, Miles had a feeling something was wrong. They were a well-oiled machine that worked off their counterpart. 

“It’s like your head’s in the clouds mate,” said Miles. “This isn’t like you to be so spacey. You feeling well?” 

Josh didn’t know what he was feeling. Sure, a girl was on his brain but so were witches, or at least, supposed witches. Could they be harmless and just passing through England or was this something that Matt and him had to be more concerned with? All this witch talk shouldn’t keep him so preoccupied. He trucked along with his day until he clocked out. Rather than go on home, Josh drove outside of town and let the roads take him wherever, just to get his mind off a few things. 

He found a diner just outside of town. Gritter’s was what it was called, with a large, flashing neon sign. Josh didn’t care how bad the food was going to be, he just wanted to eat something after driving for about an hour. He noticed he had three missed texts from Matt and Nick as he walked in the diner, asking him where he was. He texted back saying that he made a pit stop and would be late. Looking around, the diner reminded him of those in America, with the faded paint job that needed to be reapplied 12 years ago, the smell of grease filling the air and a certain melancholy that came with the patrons. 

Josh took a seat at the farthest booth, away from the patrons. He scooted himself over to the window and looked out at the cars that were driving by. Josh had never been to Stockport before. He had not been to a lot of cities in England aside from London and Sheffield. There was probably more to it since he was just in the outskirts of the town but that was an adventure for another day. Right now, he was hungry. 

“Can I get ya anything?” the waitress asked loudly, snapping Josh out of his dream. 

He didn’t know how long she was waiting for him but from her disgruntled look, she must have been there for a while. A middle-aged woman with a shock of orange red hair, dressed in a powder blue waitress dress, tapped her foot as she held her pen and pad out, waiting to take down his order. 

“Uh, yes,” Josh stammered, thinking of the first thing that came to him. “Yeah, can I get a Coke?” 

“We don’t have Coke,” she said curtly. “Is Pepsi okay?” 

“Can I just get root beer instead?” 

“Sure toots. Be right back.” 

Josh shook his head in disbelief and looked back out at the window. It was quite dark outside and hoped he didn’t have too long of a drive back. He wasn’t 100% sure how he was going to get home. That was the downside of driving aimlessly on the road to nowhere. Across the way were some woods, filled with tall trees and big bushes. The longer he looked back at them, the more ominous they appeared to be. At one point, he thought he saw a woman in a black cloak standing behind a tree, staring back at him with dark eyes. He peered through to see if his eyes were fooling him when he heard the waitress come back with his root beer as she set it down right in front of him. 

“Can I get ya somethin’ to eat sweetie?” she asked with a little more patience. 

“I would like a cheeseburger please,” said Josh. “Medium well, with cheese curds.” 

“Sure thing.” 

Looking back out at the window, Josh saw that he couldn’t see the woman in the woods anymore. Perhaps she ran out or she is hiding behind a different tree, Josh concluded. Just then, he saw fog coming out from the woods, covering the ground and the roads. He also noticed that it got a little darker than before. Looking around at the diner, it got little more quiet than when he first came in. Everyone else seemed to be minding their own business but Josh couldn’t help but noticed something was off. He didn’t hear heels coming toward his way as a figure in a black cloak stood over his table as Josh drank his root beer. 

“May I sit?” the woman asked quietly. 

Josh jumped in his seat and looked up at the woman as she removed her hood, revealing her pink, cotton candy hair. Louise smiled sweetly, her red lips brightening the dull interior of the diner. Josh nodded his head as she took her seat right across from him. Suddenly, the diner got a little brighter and more lively. The waitress came back with Josh’s cheese curds and cheeseburger, smelling delicious. 

“Can I get ya anythin’ sweetheart?” the waitress asked, friendlier than before. 

“Just a chocolate milkshake for me,” Louise replied. “Can’t stay for very long.” 

The waitress nodded, leaving Josh and Louise alone in their booth. Josh was bewildered by how the waitress acted while Louise took the biggest cheese curd that she could find from Josh’s plate, eating it and smiling. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask me what I’m doing here?” Louise asked, fishing for another cheese curd. 

“No, but you can certainly help yourself to my food,” Josh answered mockingly. “What the hell were you doing out in the woods?” 

“How do you know it was me?” 

“You’re wearing a black cloak and I saw a woman behind a tree wearing a cloak staring back at me. It had to have been you unless it was-” 

“Someone else from my coven?” 

Josh tensed up, thinking back on when he asked her about “witching hour” and the conversation that Matt and him had this morning. The tone of her voice made it sound like she was serious and that she was ready to cut him up for making a mockery of her. Before he could say something, the waitress came back with a chocolate milkshake, all nice and pretty with whipped cream and a cherry on top. 

“Josh, it’s okay,” said Louise, nonchalantly. “I am a witch in case you and Matt hadn’t figured it out by now. Of course, kind of surprised Matt didn’t press the issue more last night. But I’m sure he’ll figure it out when he and Breana go out.” 

Josh wondered he if had even called her at all today. If he was going to see her within the next day or so, Matt was going to be in for a surprise. 

“So why tell me?” Josh asked. 

Louise shrugged, combing her hair with her fingers. “You’re no stranger to the paranormal activities around here. I mean, what you guys did back in those woods…I think it was almost two years ago, correct? Well, I would be damned if I had managed to make it out alive myself! And those vampires? Ugh, they can be nasty sons o’ bitches if I do say so myself. Clingy, but that’s another story for-” 

“Hold the fuck up,” Josh interrupted her. “How do you know about the woods? And those vampires?” 

“I know about everything,” Louise sighed, rolling. “I sensed something very unusual in you when I first saw you. You had a certain aura that you’ve seen dark things, things that man doesn’t speak of. After those woods, you didn’t know if you would ever be the same again. I don’t blame you.” 

“Are you clairvoyant?” 

“Among other things. My coven and I, we have unusual powers. Funny how we came to be really. Left home when I was 18. Witches don’t fit in a small Christian town and I certainly had no business staying there. I traveled wherever the magic led me. Took me to New York a couple of years ago where I met Alexa and Breana. They were two weirdos like me and somehow, we just,” Louise snapped her fingers and smiled, “clicked. It was like the universe destined for us to meet. Alexa can bring things back from the dead. Breana has this freaky healing power, kind of like Deadpool. We had a good life together, forming our own little coven and mingling with other covens. Of course, there was this vampire that tried to fuck everything up...” 

Josh thought if it was the same vampires that turned Alex. 

“The same one the turned your friend,” Louise nodded. “I had only met Julian once before his Lenore had passed, but after that, he was a changed man. Love can make you do crazy things, like try to destroy other people’s true loves. After hearing about what had happened to him, I thought that it was the only way that he could go out. Surely he and his Lenore are happily reunited in whatever afterlife they’re living in.” 

“But the woods? Do you know about the zombies too?” 

“I know bits and pieces of the zombies, which, by the way, I was impressed with yours and Miles’ studies you made. Florence knew about the woods. She saw everything that went down that night you and your friends from the cliff. She had never seen such an evil before in her days living there and she fled far away that night. Her whole home and everything…she just left it all because she didn’t think she could go back.” 

“Oh my god,” Josh gasped. Suddenly, he lost his appetite, setting his burger down. “Louise, I didn’t know…We didn’t know that was-” 

“I don’t blame you for what you had to do.” Louise reached out for Josh’s hand and looked at him with her wide eyes. “If I had been possessed, I would’ve wanted to be put out of my misery too. You did nothing wrong that night and your friends forgive you. They want you to know that.” 

Josh couldn’t believe it. His friends, who were possessed, chopped up, and burned to a crisp, forgave Josh for what had happened to them. They didn’t have to forgive him for that night, but hearing those words lifted a great deal of weight off his shoulders. After a couple moments to process, the leftover pain was gone. 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” the waitress came in, setting the check down between Louise and Josh. 

As Louise fished through her small purse, Josh set down a couple of bills, covering for himself and Louise. He flagged the waitress down and she took the check with a smile on her face. 

“Then how did you meet Florence?” Josh asked. 

“We met her in Nashville,” Louise replied. “She looked like a fairy queen of sorts. Said she was looking for a coven to follow since she didn’t know if she could go back to those woods and had wondered if perhaps she should find more like her. So, the four of us became our coven, traveling everywhere to keep peace where it’s needed most. Which brings me to here.” 

“You think there’s danger here?” Josh asked, chuckling. “Right, there hasn’t been anything in ages! Besides, if there were trouble, what makes you think that I’d help?” 

Louise frowned. “You think that just because the Sexy Six aren’t doing anything, that means that your lives can go back to normal just like that?” 

Josh tried to argue back but Louise was getting up from the table, adjusting her cloak. 

“You don’t get it, do you? There are great forces of evil that will endanger lives! We’ve seen it and we know what you all can do as a team. A strange band of misfits, not gonna lie, but you all can help put a stop to this!” 

“Tell that to the others!” Josh argued back. “Everyone else is perfectly content with their normal lives so why should I disrupt that?” 

“But Matt wants to help too!” Louise pleaded. “I’ve heard his thoughts. He misses the life and you do too! You’ll just have to convince the others.” 

“And your coven is on board with this?” 

Louise made an uneasy face. “Yes and no. But we can easily convince Alexa! She seems to have a history with Alex, so perhaps that could be of assistance?” 

“Wait, she knows Alex how?” Josh asked, remembering what Matt was talking about this morning about a girl Alex had dated. 

“That’s for another time,” Louise shook her head. “But if you and Matt can convince the others to reunite, we can all discuss with Florence and then we can defeat the evil, once and for all!” 

“But what is the evil? I need to know before I can make my sales pitch!” 

“I will explain everything once you get the others together. I’m sorry I can’t tell you much more but I must be going.” Louise put her hood up and kissed Josh on the cheek. “Until next time…” 

Josh watched her walk away. As she left, the sky looked a little darker. He bolted out of the diner, hoping he could ask her how he was supposed to find her but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked all around the parking lot. It was like she disappeared into thin air. Disappointed, he got in the car and made his way back home. At a stop light, he saw out of the corner of his eye a piece of paper sticking out the glove compartment. At first, he wondered if he had left his car unlocked. He was certain he locked it before entering Gritter’s. He took the slip. He didn’t recognize the handwriting and was puzzled by the strange word: 

“Kalopsia.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your reads and kudos on this story, as well as your patience as I try to be more timely with publishing my chapters! I hope you all continue to read!! :) xx

The drive home took longer than Josh had expected. Nobody was home as soon as he returned, so he jumped in the shower and got ready for bed. Before he went to sleep, he looked at the note once more to see if the word rang a bell. “Kalopsia.” What did that mean? He was going to have to ask Alex what that word meant, that walking thesaurus. He had to get everyone together to reunite the Sexy Six. Josh was not looking forward to it. Why did they have to be the ones responsible for keeping the paranormal activity at bay? But then again, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. It would be just like the good ol’ days!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
“Fuck no,” said Nick. “I can’t believe I’m the one to say this, but Josh, that is the dumbest idea I’ve heard.” 

The group meeting was off to a rocky start the following evening. Josh had called everyone over to the townhome. Matt was out on a date with Breana that evening and was expected to join within the next ten minutes or so. Josh had a plan to invite everyone for dinner and drinks, like the semi-sophisticated adults they were, but Jamie and Miles could see through the façade. After dinner, Josh explained everything that happened to him the previous night with Louise. When he asked if everyone was interested in reuniting the Sexy Six, there were divided voices. 

“Did you forget about me getting possessed by the evil dead?” asked Nick in disbelief. “I could’ve died that night!” 

“I think we also killed a guy that night too...,” said Jamie quietly. 

“Literally everyone died that night!” Nick added. “Josh, I luv ya, but this is a bad idea. Even I think that!” 

“But think about it,” said Josh, “they could help us! We would have someone on our side dealing with whatever crazy ghoulie is out there.” 

“You’re only saying that because you fancy that pink haired girl!” Miles chimed in. “How do you know we can trust her or her friends?” 

“Matt can prove it when he gets home, you’ll see!” 

As soon as he said this, the door swung open and shut, with the sound of feet running through the kitchen as Matt plopped himself down on the couch, nestled between Miles and Alex. 

“Bloody hell!” Matt cried out, heaving a sigh of relief. “Boy do I have loads to tell the lot! Josh, are we having a meeting?” 

“Matt, thank god you’re here,” Josh smiled. “Listen, I dunno if Breana said anything about this on your date but I can confirm that-“ 

“She’s a witch?” Matt looked around at everyone’s faces, surprised with the way he shrugged it off. “Yeah mate, just like we suspected. They’re witches. Her coven needs our help and I guess Louise told you what was going on with that, which I’m assuming is why we’re all here.” 

“Actually, it was supposed to be a nice dinner party,” said Alex. “We only just found out the witch news.” 

“Oh? Well, yeah, so Josh and I know. Hopefully we can all get on board with this, join forces with the dark arts. What do you guys say? Sexy Six are back at it again?” 

“Eh, not exactly,” Josh sighed. 

“There’s no way in hell we can afford to put ourselves in danger again!” Jamie cried out. “I thought we were done with this for good.” 

“But can you really be done being a Sexy Six though?” Matt asked. “I mean, I turned into a zombie and I’m fine.” 

“We were in the hospital for nearly a week!” Nick protested. 

“But we lived!” Matt argued. “Look, I know our lives are calm and boring, but doing this is our calling! Maybe we can’t own a supernatural shop or work in a uni hospital anymore but we can’t deny what we’ve got as a team isn’t real. We’re a united front that kicks so much arse!”

“It’s life-threatening,” said Alex. “Every time one of us almost ends up dying.” 

“But maybe we can’t be killed,” said Matt. “I mean, I was a zombie before, Al was a vampire, and Nick was a deadite. What do these things all have in common?” 

Matt waited for someone to have an answer. He couldn’t believe the lack of participation from his friends. 

“We worked together to brings us back to life!” Matt exclaimed. “The teamwork is why we’re all alive! So you see, this brings me back to why we need to help the witches. The group that works together, stay alive and sexy together.” 

Josh nodded in agreement. “He’s right. We can only do this if all of us are in. So…are you guys in or what?” 

“Count me in,” Miles piped up. “Matt’s right. Sure, there was a driving force who had the idea, but it was always as a group that we somehow conquered the evil. We always worked better when we were on the same page. Just like when Alex turned into a vampire.” 

“I agree,” Alex nodded. “Look, we may bicker about stupid things at first but we always come through to save each other because that brotherly love shows no bounds. I say it’s time to get the family business back.” 

“I still don’t know,” Jamie was hesitant, looking to Josh and Matt. “You really think we can trust those witches? We’ve never been ones to trust a lot of people.”

“Maybe we should,” said Josh. “As crazy as this sounds, my gut is saying that we should help them.” 

Nick stayed quiet. He traced his scar over his shirt, a reminder of how he almost died that night, how it could’ve been him chopped up and buried in the ground. Matt and Josh were right. As a team, they always conquered evil. Had it not been for their combined efforts, they all might have perished in the woods. Nick thanked his lucky stars that he was still alive every night. 

Still, there was the matter of putting their own lives at risk. He had nightmares for a month when he was discharged from the hospital. The sense of fear that something was going to try to possess his body haunted him for a long time. Getting back to a normal life took a lot of adjustment and coping on Nick’s part. But he had a wonderful support system to help him, with the love from Jamie, the compassion and understanding from his friends. It made the process less difficult had he gone through it alone. 

“I’m only going to agree to this if Nick is on board,” Jamie spoke up, giving his boyfriend a loving and knowing glance. “If he’s not in, we’re not going through with this.” 

“Understandable,” Matt nodded. “Nick, this is up to you. We want to do what’s best for you.” 

“It’s up to me?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah, you’re the deciding vote,” Josh agreed. “If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to do this. We can just go back to our normal lives once and for all.” 

A normal life was not a guarantee. If there were such a thing as a normal life, it would involve no knowledge of the evil forces that disrupt Sheffield. Nick’s life was never going to be normal again, with each of the Sexy Six possessing some sort of premonition of evil on its way. It would be easier to have other people deal with those forces but Nick wasn’t like other people. Somehow, this was his destiny. And Matt was right, he did manage to face death in the face and not be killed. 

“You know, if an undead book couldn’t kill me,” Nick turned to Matt and the others. “Maybe we are more invincible than we give ourselves credit for.” 

“Are you saying ‘yes’?” asked Josh. 

“Don’t make me regret it, you guys,” said Nick. “You guys all better have a good plan when it comes to these witches. Would hate to have one of them turn me into a newt.” 

“You won’t regret it,” Matt smiled, as he turned to the others. “So we’re really doing this mates.” 

“This…is happening,” said Jamie. “Looks like the gang’s back together now.” 

“What is the first thing we do?” asked Miles. 

“First things first,” Josh announced, rubbing his hands together. “I actually don’t know. I didn’t think we would actually get everyone on board with this. But I guess first thing is to sleep? We can talk more about it at breakfast?” 

“Sure,” Nick nodded. “Who’s making it?” 

“Well, we were just going to get doughnuts, so nothing too” 

“Be sure to get an angel cream! No, a custard! No, angel cream!” 

“We’re getting a variety, chill out,” said Josh, rolling his eyes. 

“In the meantime, why don’t we celebrate the reunion of the Sexy Six?” asked Matt. “Perhaps we get some drinks, watch a couple of films and just have everyone crash here for the night?” 

“Sounds good,” Miles shrugged. “I’ll make a beer run. Anyone care to join me?” 

“I’ll go,” Jamie volunteered. “Does anyone want anything specific?” 

“Champagne!” Matt said with glee. 

Jamie rolled his eyes. “We’ll be back.” 

As soon as Jamie and Miles were gone, Nick flopped down on the couch and flipped the television on, surfing through the sitcom reruns and cheesy action movies. After a few minutes of channel surfing, going through each one twice, Nick had settled on an episode of The Simpsons. His eyes were glued to the screen while Josh, Matt, and Alex were in the kitchen. 

“I’ve got something to show you,” Josh said, pulling out the sheet of paper from his pants pocket. He uncrumpled it and smoothed it out on the kitchen table, pushing it over to Alex. Picking it up, Alex sounded out the syllables of the word in his head and nodded. 

“Do you know what that word means?” asked Josh. “I found it in my car after I went to that diner last night. Might have been from Louise, who knows.”

“Kal-op-sia,” Alex sounded it out. “It’s a state of mind. A delusion in which things appear more beautiful than what they really are.” 

Josh and Matt looked at one another, their eyes widened. 

“But this is a real thing though?” asked Matt. “Not some hocus pocus?” 

“Not that I’m aware of,” Alex shook his head. “I think it’s a real thing, why wouldn’t it be? I think we all see things that are more beautiful than what is real. Maybe it’s the way of the mind playing tricks.” 

“Do you remember seeing Alexa from the other night?” 

Alex laughed nervously. “Alexa? Now that’s a face I haven’t seen in years! She wasn’t at the Fire and the Thud, no. I definitely would’ve remembered her had she been there. I thought she was in New York?” 

“She was, but now she’s a witch,” said Josh. 

“You must have her confused with someone else. If she had remembered you Matt, she would’ve said something to you the other night.” 

Alex chuckled to himself, muttering “kalopsia” over and over as he went to the family room to join Nick. 

Matt shook his head. “I knew he wouldn’t believe me. Maybe that’s why the note was left in your car though!” 

“But I don’t even know her,” said Josh, puzzled. “Maybe the witches are actually ugly and are afraid to show their real faces?” 

“That’s a load of bullocks! Anyway, we’ve got the mates rounded up. What is our game plan for the morning?” 

“We’ll do what we know best: take our collective knowledge of witches, throw out some ideas, argue, laugh, maybe cry, and then we meet with the coven later in the evening.” 

“Yup, that sounds about right.”


End file.
